


The Chicken Frye Chronicles

by dancefantasy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Cross-Species Relationships, Gen, Not Serious, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancefantasy/pseuds/dancefantasy
Summary: What if there was a chicken in the Frye family? Here are some short stories about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Chicken Frye Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like we're told anything about Lydia's parents anyway.  
> (I 95% blame my sister for this whole idea. I hope this is worth it for you.)

**married**

"Pops, I have some news," Charlie told his father Jacob one day on their way back to London after a mission together.  
"What is it?" Jacob asked his son. He had absolutely no guess. _No one_ could have possibly guessed what the young Assassin was about to reveal.  
"I think I've met the woman I'm going to marry," he answered.  
"Oh. Well, that's nice. Is she an Assassin?" Jacob knew two things: it was generally better for Assassins to marry within the Brotherhood for a variety of reasons, but that also meant that whoever you loved lived a dangerous life. Jacob had lost his own wife that way.  
Charlie nodded in confirmation. "I have a picture of her." He pulled a picture from his pocket, of a lovely chicken wearing assassin robes. "I love her more than anything."  
"Wow!" Jacob exclaimed. He had never heard of someone wanting to marry a bird before. But he was an open-minded man and figured that if a chicken could speak English and be an Assassin, it wasn't that weird to marry her. "I hope she wants to marry you too, son."  
Charlie smiled at the photograph. "I think she does. My darling Betty Cluck. Oh, I can't wait to spend my life with her."

**hatched**

"Someone get Mr. Frye! The baby is about to hatch!"  
Evie dragged Jacob in from the other room to watch his grandchild hatch from the egg, all while he peeked nervously through his fingers. "I can't bear to watch!" he squealed, having been rather horrified when his son was born and scared to see the next generation pop out into the world as well.  
"You have to!" Evie barked at him. "That's your own grandchild cracking out of that egg!"  
"I can't see any more baby slime in my life, Evie!" he protested, but still stood near the nest to join the rest of his family.  
Jacob's son held his wife tightly in anticipation as the egg quivered. "We're about to meet our baby! I can't believe it!" Charlie whispered excitedly, kissing her feathered head.  
Sooner than expected, the shell fell away and revealed a human daughter inside.  
"She's beautiful!" Betty clucked with joy, nuzzling the infant with her beak. "Let's name her Lydia."  
"That's the perfect name!" Charlie agreed. "She'll be the most beloved girl in all of London."

**raised**

"Look at my intelligent young daughter! Always hard at work," Betty cooed as she watched teenaged Lydia quickly read through difficult books.  
Lydia glanced at her mother entering the room. "Oh, hello, mother. I didn't hear you come in."  
"You do tend to get lost in all those words," the chicken happily bawked. "And my little chicken feet are rather quiet! That's why I'm such a good assassin. Do you think you might want to become an Assassin one day, my dear?"  
Young Lydia didn't seem too sure yet. "I don't know, mother. I think that using my brain is a bit more fun than stabbing evil people." She then grabbed another handful of her favorite snack before turning back to her books. She often ate fistfuls of grain while studying. Lydia may have been born a human, but there was still a bit of chicken in her.  
Betty nodded in understanding. "Do whatever your heart calls you to do, my dear."  
Evie also appeared in the room. She wasn't as light-footed as a chicken was, but she was very stealthy even at age sixty. "Betty is right. We need thinkers in this world just as much as we need Assassins, so don't feel like you're letting anyone down. But if you want to do a little of both, me and your Grandpa Jacob would always love to teach you. He can't help much with the studious part, but that's alright. I love it."  
Lydia's mother gave Evie a grateful flap of her wings. "If you ever want to join the Brotherhood, you couldn't have better teachers than them, Lydia. You know I'd love to teach you myself, but I'm always called outside of London so often..."  
"Those with wings are meant to fly," Lydia told her mother in understanding. And having been raised by a chicken, she sometimes wished that she had wings too. But she was also glad that she had fingers, because chicken toes weren't so good at turning pages.

**reunited**

"Mother! Father!" Lydia cried in delight as she saw her parents get off the boat safely. She hadn't seen them in a long time, so she savored their reunion embraces as much as she possibly could. Her parents had needed to spend most time outside of England for their Assassin duties during much of her life, so Lydia had spent far more time with her grandfather Jacob and great aunt Evie. And while she loved the twins dearly, she always craved more precious time with her adoring mother and father.   
"My dear Lydia!" Her father smiled at her. "My, you've grown into such a lovely young woman. It feels like just yesterday that you hatched. It is so good to see you safe, my daughter."  
"Indeed," Lydia's mother agreed with a sniffle of joy. "I've heard you've been a great help to the Brotherhood during the war. I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have been here to see your accomplishments in action." She had been so happy to hear that Lydia had chosen to become an Assassin a few years ago. It was weird for a Frye to not be an Assassin.  
Lydia nodded slightly, glossing over her mother's praise. "Yes, but I wish we didn't have to fight like this."  
Betty looked up at her in worry. "Are you alright, dear? You seem so sad all of a sudden," she asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Lydia assured her mother. "I just worry about Sam. I may be a strong, independent woman, but I do miss my husband. I always fear I'll get a letter one day saying he's died out there in the frontlines."  
Her mother hugged her with her gentle wings and removed her hood to look at Lydia more closely with her chicken eyes. "Stay strong, Lydia. I know it's hard, but I have faith that your Sam will make it through even the toughest battles."  
"Thank you, mother," Lydia said, hugging her back. There was no place more comforting than the feathers of a mother hen.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I named Jacob's son Charlie after Charles Darwin and Charles Dickens. I wanted to name him after Alexander Graham Bell, but Graham Frye was too weird of a name.


End file.
